


A Point Needs to Be Made

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Insurance, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Steve has jumped out of one too many airplanes recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Point Needs to Be Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:insurance!bucky). These are his stories.

"What are you doing, Bucky?" Steve asks.

Bucky looks up from the forms he’s filling out underneath the kitchen table, looking shifty. “Nothing.”

"Is that… an insurance application?"

Bucky clutches it tightly to his chest. “It’s for you. I’m meeting with the agent tomorrow. I’m going to get an impairment rider on it, in case you’re worried they’ll deny you coverage.”

"I don’t have a—"

"I think ‘suicidal dumbass’ counts as an impairment, Stevie," the Winter Soldier says, and goes back to meditatively filling out tiny boxes.


End file.
